The Mark of Athena
by Dydery-M.C.W
Summary: This is my idea of how The Mark of Athena will turn out. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1 of my fanfiction of The Mark of Athena, the next book in Riordon's new series, The Heroes of Olympus. I hope you enjoy, and please review. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm going to need all the advice I can get. Thank You!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own The Heroes of Olmpus or Percy Jackson. I also do not own any of these settings, characters, or personalities of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Annabeth

Annabeth couldn't wait much longer. "Percy is right over the next hill," she would tell herself, trying to keep calm. If they would have just flown over cities instead of staying in the countryside, they would be there by now.

"Annabeth, if you lean any farther you're going to fall overboard," a voice said behind her. She turned around and jumped off the side of the ship. Piper was standing a few feet behind her, and she looked as though she had something important to say.

"Are we almost there?" Annabeth asked impatiently. She watched as Piper studied her with curiosity. "What?"

"It's nothing. I've just never seen you so nervous. What happened to the opinionated leader that I know you are?" Piper joked. Annabeth smiled slightly and stared into the distance.

"Do you see that?" Annabeth said suddenly. She jumped onto the railing, holding onto a loose rope to keep from falling. "It's a temple! It's a roman temple!"

"Well don't get TOO excited…..." Piper said playfully. Annabeth watched as Piper ran to the captain's quarters, but turned immediately toward the temple, it growing bigger and other roman buildings coming into view.

"LEO!" She could hear Piper yell. "LEO! We're almost there! What are you doing? Is that a paper helicopter? GET UP THERE AND STEER THE SHIP BEFORE ANNABETH JUMPS OFF THE SIDE!" Annabeth laughed to herself at this last part. She felt bad for Leo, but at least she would get to see Percy again.

That's when she started to worry. "Will he still love me?" she thought, "Will he have a girlfriend?" "What if he has a completely different personality?" At least a thousand thoughts were going through her head and each one worse than the last.

"Annabeth, get down from there," she expected to see Piper standing behind her again, but she was surprised to see Jason. "I'm excited too, but you're going to kill yourself."

"Sorry Jason," Annabeth apologized. She hopped off the railing of Leo's flying boat, landing with a faint 'thud'.

"Piper told me to tell you to wash up, because we should be there in five minutes," Jason said in one breath. He was seemed just as nervous as she, and he was hiding it with hard effort.

After thanking Jason for the message, Annabeth ran down the boats creaky stairs, raced through the hallway, and pushed the door open to her room. Of course, as soon as they reached the roman camp, she would have to share with Piper, but currently she was alone. She washed her face using the faucet (Leo had designed an entire plumbing system in the boat) and brushed her teeth. She started to open the door, only to hear Leo yell "ROMANS OFF THE PORTBOW!"

Annabeth sprinted down that hall, up the stairs, and to the boat's side. She felt the air pressure drop, and they descended toward the ground. Annabeth held her breath as the boat land in the rather large river. The boats side opened and out popped a ramp leading to the ground, where a huge crowd of Romans stood watching their every move.

"Hey guys! Remember me?" Jason yelled to the Romans. A girl with long black hair stepped forward. She eyed the crew, and then turned her attention to Jason.

"Jason Grace. Long time, No see," she said. She smiled and turned to the Roman crowd and announced, "Our praetor has returned!" The Romans cheered and swarmed Jason as he walked down the ramp like a celebrity. One boy with black hair and sea green eyes walked up the ramp and stood in front of Leo, Piper, and Annabeth.

"I think I know you," he said to Annabeth solemnly. Annabeth's excited smile faded, and was replaced with a look of worry.

"Y-you don't remember me?" Annabeth was on the verge of tears.

"I remember a few things here and there. Mostly of this really pretty girl I was dating, and who is the only person I remembered the whole time I had no memory. Any idea where I could find her? Her name was Anna, or was it Beth?" Percy was smiling now, and he leaned forward and hugged Annabeth. He kissed her on the forehead and waited for her reaction.

"Never scare me like that again!" Annabeth scolded him. She put on her best fake angry face and turned to walk away.

"Annabeth! I was just kidding!" Percy called after her, following close behind.

"I know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied, turning around grabbing him around the neck,"I missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I highly doubt you missed me more than I missed you, Wise Girl," he whispered back. Then, to the Romans he yelled, "ROMANS, THESE ARE THE GREEKS I TOLD YOU WERE COMING! PLEASE DO NOT TREAT THEM AS OUTSIDERS!"

"Jason, you and Percy are the leaders of the newfound quest to Rome and Greece. Choose your five companions and be on your way in two days!" announced a girl with black hair tied into a long braid. She had an official look to her, and Annabeth immediately went to work trying to figure out whether they would be friends or enemies.

"Come on, Percy, is it?" Jason said, "We have much work to do."

"See you later, Annabeth!" Percy called back to her after a kiss on the cheek. Annabeth could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She had Percy back and that was all that mattered to her. She just hoped that Percy and Jason would somehow fit her into the five companions. She prayed that she and Percy would not be separated again, and she took that same prayer to thank the goddess Tyche, goddess of luck, that she had her boyfriend back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so thats about it. It's pretty descriptive, and I hope you liked it. Like I said before, please review!<strong>

**The next chapter is coming soon! Please tell me whose point of view I should use (In the reviews). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter. Also, I got a Betareader! Her pen name is _love-serenades. _Go check her out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or any other characters, settings, or personalities.****I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and The Olmpians**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Annabeth

The Roman camp was amazing. Of course, the tour would have been more enjoyable if Percy had come, but their tour guides, a pretty, yet very mature for her age, girl named Hazel Lévesque and a boy with a very babyish face whose name was Frank Zhang, made the trip still worthwhile. They explained about how Ancient-day Romans could move and make forts for war in as little as 3 days.

"But, of course, we usually don't have to move entire forts for a war. Mostly they use the fort-moving method for war games, which we will be playing tonight," Hazel said with a sly smile toward Frank, "Greeks versus Romans. Reyna, Camp Jupiter's _praetor_, wants everyone to attend."

"Hazel, where are the cabins?" Annabeth asked curiously. She had looked everywhere, but all she had seen were 5 large tents.

"Oh, yes. Camp members are not sorted into cabins by their godly parent, as they are at your camp. Here, they are sorted into Cohorts. Campers are placed in Cohorts by Reyna. Frank and I are both in the Fifth Cohort. While you're here, you will not be sorted into Cohorts, because you … well…, you are not actually part of this camp. So you will be staying on your ship," Hazel replied.

After the tour, Annabeth was set free to explore. She looked through the windows of every building. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She stepped into the temple, treading slowly across the tiled floor. Her worn-out sneakers squeaked against the smooth, polished surface. A giant statue of her mother's Roman personality sat only four meters away. She cautiously walked toward the painted granite and knelt at Minerva's feet.

"I know you're not actually my mom, but I figured that since you were just a different side of her, you would hear me out. I just wanted to ask if I will be one of the seven to go on the quest," Annabeth whispered to the statue's blank eyes, "I want to know if Percy and I will be separated again. I can't bear to be away from him."

"I know, my dear," said the statue. Annabeth grabbed the hilt of her dagger, but stopped in mid-unsheathe. She lowered her hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Mother?" Annabeth asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, Annabeth. Well, my Greek style is more of your mother, but I am, after all, just another side of Athena," Minerva chuckled, and Annabeth began to think that her mother's Roman side had more of a sense of humor," I know how you feel. In my Greek form, I used to have a …um… "Thing", as you kids these days call it, for a handsome Greek actor. I used to be smitten, but then he left me, and I realized that he was using me to get fame and fortune, and was scheming to persuade me to make him a god. Being a goddess with amazing power, I punished him. He was forced to give all his money away and live an ugly beggar in the streets of the filthiest Greek city. When he died, I must admit, I felt bad. I gave him some rights in the Underworld, and he was sent to the Fields of Asphodel. He was very lucky I didn't have him hung by his toes in dear Persephone's garden."

"Thanks, Mom. That story made me feel …uh… a little better. But I'm afraid I won't be hanging Percy by his toes, or turning him into a beggar. I love him, Mom," Annabeth replied.

"Ok, just be careful, child. Well, dear, I must be off. Jupiter will be horrifyingly angry when he figures out I've come down here. We're supposed to be silent, you know. Also, I need to answer you're earlier prayer. Stand tall, and you'll be one of those seven. Stand down, and you'll be stuck with the Romans," Minerva closed her eyes, which had become a startling gray, not unlike Annabeth's eyes, and opened them again. They were plain granite, and did not blink again. Annabeth slowly stood up, and walked out of the temple. It seemed as though no time had passed, although it had felt like an hour. Everyone acted as though she had never been gone.

"Hey Annabeth!" yelled a girl's voice. Piper and Leo ran to her. "Have you met Percy's friends? I met this girl named Hazel Lévesque, and she is super sweet. She's the daughter of Hades, wait, I mean Pluto and I think she likes Leo!"

"You mean the girl who calls me Sammy? It's more like she's seen a ghost or something. She scares me. Her face always goes pale when she sees me, and she tries to hide behind Frank. Frank, on the other hand, is really cool. Did you know that he can turn into any animal he wants?" Leo rambled on and on. "Annabeth, I almost forgot to ask you. When can we meet Percy? I heard he fought Titans, has a pet hellhound, and is has water powers! I want his autograph so bad; I'm going to sell it on EBay! Do they have an EBay for demigods? That would be so cool! You could get weapons-!"

"Leo!Shut up!" Piper interrupted, laughing at the same time. Annabeth cracked up.

"I think you can meet Percy as soon as he's done with Jason. And to answer your question- there is no EBay for demigods. Sorry Leo," Annabeth giggled. A dark shape appeared overhead. It was a Pegasus, and the camp's _praetor_ sat on its back.

"Greeks and Romans, the time has come to select the Seven Heroes that shall go on the quest!" Reyna announced to the many Romans and Greeks who had stopped their activities to watch, "All Greeks and Roman Senators must attend the meeting!" and with that she flew off to the Senate House.

"Well, then . I think we have a meeting to go to," Leo muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Betaread By: love-serenades<strong>

**Next chapter is coming soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyay! It's my 3rd chapter in my Mark of Athena fanfiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, HoO, or anything else such as personalities, looks, and places.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Percy

About 15 Minutes Ago

The stairs of the ship creaked as Percy followed Jason. Percy wondered if the ship would hold everyone. "Will this be able to carry us all?" he asked Jason.

"Yeah, it'll hold up. Leo, the ship's designer and builder, made it. He's a son of Hephaestus, and is very crafty. One time, he made a working helicopter with pipe-cleaners!" Jason answered, chuckling at the last part, "It made it halfway across the Grand Canyon!"

"Comforting…"Percy muttered under his breath. They kept walking until they reached the end of the hallway. They must have passed at least thirty doors. "Is there some sort of spell on this? It's so huge on the inside; I don't think it could fit without magic."

"The children of Hecate did it. They used a spacious spell on the ships inside. It took all of them put together, but they did a nice job," Jason replied. He opened the metal door, and revealed a long table with 10 seats. It looked like those meeting tables you would see in a magazine designer's staff room. All the chairs were swivel chairs, and three had names stitched on the back: Piper, whose name had camouflage doves and hearts around it, Leo, whose had a dragon on it, and Jason, whose name had pictures of a young Thalia and a little blond 2 year-old boy and a lightning bolt.

"Are you..." Percy began.

"Am I son of Zeus? No. But I'm a son of Jupiter. And Thalia's my sister. Guess lightning gods were attracted to my mom, eh?" he laughed hollowly, which made Percy suspect it was a touchy situation, like it was with Thalia.

"So... The Quest of Seven…" Percy began, as they took their seats.

"Yes. I already have two of the campers picked out; Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. I know you haven't met them yet, but they have gifts, bravery, and…. well…. I just know they're two of the seven," Jason stated firmly. He seemed to be debating something, maybe a third camper he wasn't sure about yet.

"I know what you mean. I've got two suggestions, too; Hazel Lévesque and Frank Zhang. Both have the same said qualities. That makes four, and the two of us make six. I have another suggestion for the seventh-"Percy put in.

"-As do I, Jackson. I have two in fact. I'm stuck between Reyna and Annabeth. Both are great warriors, but I'm still unsure." Jason interrupted, deep in thought.

"I think it should be Annabeth. I know it seems like I just want her on the quest because she's my girlfriend, and because I haven't seen her in forever, but I have a strange feeling that she's supposed to be on this quest, and I think you feel the same way," Percy said. He folded his hands into a ball and used them to support his chin. Percy waited silently as Jason thought. Unlike Percy, Jason appeared to still have problems with his memory. Hera must have thought they would affect Jason's future decisions, because he didn't seem to be retrieving them anytime soon.

"You're right. I was stuck between Annabeth and Reyna. Reyna is a strong warrior, but I think Annabeth has a bigger role to play in this quest," Jason answered finally after a long pause.

Percy knew how hard this must be on Jason. He was stuck between two girls. Percy stood up from the chair. He pushed it in, and was surprised to see his own name on the back. It had a single picture of him and Annabeth hugging on the beach. It also had wave imprints around the picture. He gingerly brushed it with his index finger and tears filled his eyes. He remembered that day. It had been taken on their last day together, before Hera had snatched him. He looked up at Jason, who was staring right back.

"You really love her, don't you?" Jason asked. He didn't take it as a joke like the Stolls. He meant it sincerely.

"She means everything to me. We've been best friends for a long time. Now, it's more than friends. Do you know what I mean?" Percy asked, returning a question with a question.

"I'm not entirely sure. Piper thought her and I had been friends for a long time and we were just getting romantic. But that was the Mist," Jason answered, a hint of guilt coloring his voice.

Percy straightened up, the tears gone. "We'd better go and announce the seven quest members."

Jason stood slowly and gestured for Percy to follow him out. They walked out onto the ship's deck together, and had to put their hands up as visors against the blinding sun. Reyna broke into a smile at the sight of Jason and almost fell off her Pegasus from waving so frantically.

"Greeks and Romans, the time has come to select the seven heroes that shall go on the quest!" she yelled, "All Greeks and Roman Senators must attend the meeting!" She swooped down to the two boys, winking at Jason, which made him go red. "You two, the meeting is in five minutes. I hope you've chosen wisely."

"So... Do you want to fill me in on this 'little' relationship you've got going with Reyna, while also 'kind of' dating Piper?" Percy smirked. Jason, whose face was returning to its normal color after Reyna's wink, immediately flushed again.

"Uh..." Jason said. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and avoided Percy's gaze. They both started walking towards the Senate House. Ahead, Percy saw Annabeth laughing a walking backwards toward the Senate House with two kids, a boy and girl. She shook her head and looked back to see Percy. Her face broke into a smile and she ran into his arms, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Our first meeting since seeing each other again," Percy joked, "This is a big step for us. Darn it! I should have brought a camera!" Percy hit his forehead in mock exasperation.

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth slapped his arm playfully, and then kissed him full on the lips. Together they walked into the Senate House, and took two seats side-by-side.

* * *

><p><strong>Read the next chapter soon! Betaread by my Awesome, Smart, and Fantastic Bud: love-seranades.<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**Here's a hint for what's coming next: A twist in a game!(I know, it's vague, but I don't wanna be a spoiler!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4th chapter in my fanfiction of The Mark of Athena! YAAAY! It's 2,300 words! The longest and most intersting chapter yet, too! Except for if your some sort of Percabeth-obsessed person. Then I guess Chapter on would be the best. But, whatever.**

DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any settings, personalities, or characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hazel

He said his name was Leo, and that it was just a coincidence, but Hazel knew better. It was no coincidence. In the world of demigods, or at least Hazel's messed up one, there was no such thing. Maybe she had done something in a previous life- before the raising the giant- that had triggered such an ongoing streak of bad luck.

"Do you think I did something horrible? In a previous life, I mean," she wondered aloud to Frank. He looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked irritably.

"How can anyone so sweet do something horrible?" Frank joked, not taking her question seriously. They had been texting each other during the beginning ceremony of the Senate meeting, and her sudden burst of speech seemed to have startled him. "Hey, look over there," he whispered.

"Huh?" Hazel turned around quickly, her ringlets flipping over her shoulder. A pretty tan girl was whispering something into Percy's ear. He laughed loudly, earning dirty looks from the senators. His said-to-be girlfriend, Annabeth, put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Percy put her blonde hair behind her ear and whispered something in a language Hazel couldn't decipher: Greek. Annabeth's eyes flew open and landed on her. Hazel looked away quickly, but the feeling of jealousy stayed long after. _Why can't I have such a sweet boyfriend? Frank won't even ask me out, _Hazel thought to herself bitterly.

She pulled out her phone and texted Percy, who had just received a phone for the quest.

**Can I have her number?**

Percy pulled the phone out of his pocket, read for a few seconds, and handed it to Annabeth. He whispered in Greek again, this time excitedly. Annabeth smiled and typed quickly, and after what seemed like she had written a paragraph, she closed the phone and handed it back to Percy.

Hazel felt a buzz in her hand. She ducked her eyes down to the screen and subtly opened the message. It took long to load, making Hazel suspect that Annabeth was either very talkative or very descriptive. She was surprised to read the following:

**Percy says you are his friend, so I guess that means you're a friend of mine too. My number is 214-963-5807; just don't tell too many people. Piper, a friend of mine, did some research on Romans, and some can be untrustworthy. Also, I'd like to ask about you and Leo. Have you two met before? He says whenever he sees you; you're always hiding behind Frank, as though you're scared of him. He says your face brings back memories of riding, but Leo is afraid of horses, and has never ridden one in his life. Do you understand any of it? If I don't know I'll go crazy, it seems to be a thing with Athena's kids.**  
><strong>~**I LOVE WISE GIRL**~<strong>  
><strong>From: Percy Jackson<strong>

Hazel was in shock. Sa- Leo had remembered riding with her? She was lost in thought when Reyna suddenly yelled, "All cellular devices off, please! That includes _all _electronics, son of Hades." Everyone turned to look at Nico, who was playing Angry Birds on his iPad. He turned red and tucked it into his coat. Reyna cleared her throat and announced, "If your name is called, come up to the front to receive your list of all necessities, allergy forms, and a list of all the side affects you may have by traveling on the Greeks' flying ship." Reyna opened a fat, closed envelope, and read who it was addressed to, "Chase, Annabeth."

All of the Greeks stamped their feet and applauded, ecstatic to be the first camp to have a contender. Hazel watched as Annabeth stood and walked up to Reyna like she was in a trance. "Here you go, Miss Chase. Before we continue, I want Jason and Percy to quit wasting time and to get up here," Reyna said, obviously annoyed that she wasn't the first choice. Percy and Jason stood up and strode to the front, Percy intertwining his fingers with Annabeth's.

"The next hero is..." Reyna paused as she opened the envelope, "McLean, Piper." Hazel scanned the Greeks' side, looking for the girl who called Romans untrustworthy. Finally, she spotted a girl listening to an iPod Touch, who wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Everyone else seemed to find her too, and stared at her. She must have felt all those eyes on her, because she turned around like she was in a horror movie.

Hazel was surprised to see how pretty she was. She wasn't like her Roman step-sisters, as they loaded their faces with make-up like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even have on any eye shadow, but her face had a youthful glow to it. Hazel knew immediately that she and Piper would be best friends. Piper took out her earphones and said, "Hasn't your mother ever told you that's how people swallow flies?" before she stood up, walked to Jason's side, and thanked Reyna for her manual. She and Jason started flipping through it. Percy and Annabeth were whispering and filling out their forms together.

Reyna was finally realizing how long this was taking, checked her watch, and announced two names at once, "Zhang, Frank is contender five, and Valdez, Leo is number six."

Frank smiled and started to tread confidently towards Percy's left side so he could still talk to Annabeth on his right.

Sa- Leo stumbled all the way to Piper's side. Another one of Sammy's traits was showing up: clumsiness.

"And, our final hero is…" Reyna moistened her lips, her eyes glistening with excitement. However, but their light was almost immediately shadowed with hate. "Lévesque, Hazel," she growled. Hazel's head snapped up when her name was called, and she glanced at Reyna to see if she was kidding. She stared coldly back.

_Well that was stupid, _Hazel thought, _Reyna doesn't joke._She got to her feet and staggered up to Reyna. She threw the envelope into Hazel's outstretched hand without a second glance, as if too disgusted to look at her. She then yelled, "Meeting adjourned! The game will begin in fifteen minutes!" and stormed out into the sunny courtyard.

* * *

><p>"Excited?" a voice behind Hazel asked. She had been watching her brother talk to Percy and Annabeth as if they were old friends. <em>Oh wait. They <em>are _old friends. Another lie. _She turned to find Frank standing there with his armor crooked.

"You know how crooked armor bothers me. But, yes, I am," Hazel sighed as she adjusted his armor. "All you had to do was tighten this strap!" she pulled on his right shoulder strap and it immediately snapped into place. "If she keeps us doing something at all times, we're never going to be able to pack! Do you think they have a room for Arion?"

"I'll bet they have somewhere for him, if, that is, he ever gets back from Tahiti," Frank snorted.

"Frank! He's not in Tahiti! He's visiting relatives!" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say… When he comes back with 'I love Tahiti' shirts, don't come crying to me!"

Hazel rolled her eyes, but had to laugh. Frank could be funny at times. At the sound of Reyna's horn, all of the campers turned their attention toward her.

"To keep all of you in shape for the oncoming war, I have arranged this game the night before the heroes leave. Not only will it help you stay on your toes, but it will eliminate those," Reyna coughed twice in Hazel's direction, "who are unworthy to participate in such an important quest. There are no forts this game. You may fight to the death, but please don't harm Percy or Jason _too_ much, and, as much anticipated by members of both camps, it will be Greeks versus Romans."  
>She then waved her hand, saying, "On your mark… Get set… GO!" She blew her horn as hard as she could. Hazel looked forward at the oncoming surge of screaming Greeks with Percy and Annabeth leading.<em>They are so much alike.<em>

The sound of metal and gold roared in Hazel's ears as she fought a little redhead. Hazel had expected her to be an easy fight for a couple seconds-and-run, but she was quick, like a fox. She dodged and slashed with amazing accuracy; Lupa couldn't have trained someone better. _Are all Greeks this ferocious?_Hazel thought to herself, as she dodged a blow. After finally knocking the little girl's sword from her hand, Hazel turned around to see if other Romans were having the same experience.

While she turned her back on the redhead, a burning sensation went across her back. She swung around with her sword at the ready, but found the little girl gone. _Very well done, young Roman_**.** the little redhead's voice sounded in her head, _It seems you are worthy of such a position. It's not everyday someone defeats Artemis. You have my blessing._

She felt the warmth on her back spread throughout her, and suddenly she was at the heart of the battle. All the Greeks who tried to fight her stood no chance. As Hazel looked for new opponents, she found that her friends were all losing against the oncoming surge of Greeks. _How many of them can fit into that boat?_she wondered. She knew that as soon as it came to leave, all of them would be taken back to their camp, where they would protect it from any intruders, along with the half who hadn't come.

But within a half hour the Greeks had tied the last of the Romans up and were high-fiving each other. They had even gotten Hazel, thanks to Annabeth's invisibility.

Reyna swooped down, looked to see if any injuries were beyond minor, saw none, and unhappily congratulated a smirking Percy. "You need to show us some moves. Maybe we Romans could learn a few things from the Greeks."

"We'll see. For now, my friends and I need to pack for the trip," said Percy. He took Annabeth by the hand and led her away to his barrack so he could grab his few belongings.

_He must be afraid he'll lose her again,_ Hazel thought. The Greeks filed toward the ship and Romans in the opposite direction toward their own barracks. Reyna walked her Pegasus back to the stable and trudged to the _praetor_'_s_tent. Only Hazel and Frank remained.

"I need to pack, too. I could use your help, if you could spare some time," Frank said awkwardly.

"Sure. Just let me grab my stuff," Hazel replied. She ran into the Fifth Cohort's tent and threw her clothes, a group picture of Frank, Percy and her, and an old necklace from Sammy into a small duffel bag. She slung it over her shoulder and ran through the separation flap (to keep apart boys and girls) to Frank's cot.

"That was fast. I have some trash to throw away, and I already packed my clothes. Can you make sure there's no more garbage under the bed?" Frank asked with his arms full of candy wrappers, tissues, and small scraps of paper.

"Sure," Hazel answered, disappointed. Boys could be so oblivious sometimes. Frank walked out of the tent, leaving her completely alone. All the other Cohort members were in the washrooms, or taking baths. Hazel got down on her knees and peeked under the cot. There was a single crumpled up paper. She snatched it up, and curiosity got the better of her. She opened up and began to read:

_Hazel,_  
><em>Although you probably have many boys chasing after you, I'd like to ask if you'd<em>

_Dear Hazel,_  
><em>We've only known each other for about a year, but<em>

_Hazel,_  
><em>I've written and re-written this, so I'd just like to go out and say it. Will you go out with me? You don't have to be my girlfriend, just give me a chance<em>

Hazel sat there in shock. Frank's clunky footsteps started to get louder, so Hazel threw the note into a nearby hole in the ground and dumped dirt on it. She closed her palm into a fist and the ground smoothed as though there was never a hole.

"Find anything?" Frank asked.

"Nope, your cot's clean as a whistle."

"Well, thanks for looking, anyway. We'd better go get moved into our rooms on the ship."

Together they walked slowly in the darkness, with the little light the moon shed as a nightlight. They were about to walk up the ramp when Percy came running and screaming past them, with Annabeth close behind. She caught up to him about halfway up, and tackled him to the ground. She whispered something illegible into his ear. He half-laughed, half-screamed again and pushed her off. Percy ran into a dark hallway, with Annabeth close behind. Hazel heard Percy laugh then slam a door shut while Annabeth banged on it from the outside and yelled, "NOT FAIR! YOU'RE IT ANYWAY!" She giggled evilly, came up from the hallway, and went to a window. She opened it using her knife, and climbed in. Percy screamed from the inside. Hazel smiled at their antics.

Frank and Hazel tip-toed quietly onto the main deck. They finally found a hallway with dry-erase boards on the doors. Hazel spotted Frank's name with Leo's on one almost instantly.

"Goodnight, Hazel," he said, smiling as he closed the door.

With the note still lingering in her mind, she walked down the hallway. After what seemed like 20 doors, she found one with her name on it. It said, Hazel, Annabeth and Piper. She opened the door only to smell a beautiful fragrance, and see the girl named Piper glowing, wearing make-up and a beautiful dress, and screaming her head off.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I just want to add that you should not, and I mean NOT call Annabeth's number. I randomly made it up, and it could call anyone on this planet. <strong>

**Betaread by my Astounding, Spectacular, and Marvelous chum: love-serenades**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry people. Really, I am. I've been super busy. I had been assigned at least 10 projects, had to do ISTEP, and had Acuity. Wonderful school, heh? Anyway, I'd consider this a normal lengh chapter. I'm accepting Beta requests now (THANK YOU Fanfiction!), and would like to thank all of the preceding countries for reading:**

**United States of America (my hometown, well country, but whatever), Canada, The United Kingdoms, Switzerland, India, Portugal, Philippines, Hong Kong, Isreal, Denmark, Saudi Arabia, Ireland, Nigeria, Singapore, Mexico, New Zealand, Australia, Argentina, Bulgaria, Italy, Guam and last (but certainly not least) Kuwait!**

**Thanks people! (And also, Piper was NOT getting claimed)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Piper

_This is NOT happening!_ Piper's thoughts screamed, her mouth following after. ANOTHER blessing? Actually, Piper wouldn't consider any of her mother's 'gifts' blessings. Of course, she knew her mother meant well, but sometimes it was too much. To Piper, it looked like Hello Kitty had thrown up on her, but everyone –especially boys- within a mile radius thought she was Barbie's friend, Chelsea.

The girl -whose name escaped her at the moment- with soft creamy curls, popped her head in. She had a look of shock on her face and she began to close the door.

"No! You don't have to leave! It's my mother; she's so relentless about my clothes. One of our disagreements," Piper explained.

"Oh… ok," the girl responded, entering again and shutting the door softly. "I'm Hazel, by the way. You're Piper, right?"

"Yeah, oh, and Annabeth told me to show me to your bed. It's not actually a bed, but if you want one, I'll bet there's one in the storage room," Piper rambled, getting up and leading Hazel to a hammock in the opposite corner. The moon's reflective light shone on one half, and the other was in the shadows.

"Your parent?" Piper asked absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Who's your godly parent?" she asked again.

"Oh… it's… its Pluto," Hazel stammered.

"Ok," Piper turned toward the shadowed wall and peered closely. She ran her fingers along the wall and found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she exclaimed proudly. Piper pushed softly on a slightly darker board, and it popped open. It revealed a cabinet not unlike Piper's own.

"Whoa," Hazel exclaimed, "Is everything in this ship high-tech?"

"No, Leo tried to make it as traditional as possible. Well, there you go, it's all ready. Everyone will know it's yours because of Pluto's symbol right here. Tomorrow night we're leaving at around 5:00. Be on the ship or we're leaving without you. And, although the cabinet seems small, you'd be extremely surprised what you can fit inside it."

"Thanks," Hazel turned to the hammock and started stuffing her possessions in the drawer.

Piper strode over to her hammock and pulled out her iPod. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on. She immediately pressed Skip, and closed her eyes as Nickelback began to play. It used to be her favorite song, but it just reminded her of Jason. She wondered if he was thinking about her, all the way across the hall. She heard mad giggling and thought Hazel was insane, but Hazel was lying on her hammock, drifting off to sleep.

_Wow, _Piper thought to herself, _Looks like Annabeth and I've got a sleeper on our hands._ The giggling continued and Piper found the source: a small child's toy. It was Elmo, tattered, but still a familiar childhood memory. She picked it up, turned him off and stuffed him in her drawer.

"Are you awake?" a little voice asked Piper. It made her jump and fall out of her hammock.

"Yeah…" Piper groaned and climbed back onto it, "What happened? Is someone looking in the window?"

"No, I just can't sleep. Thinking, you know."

"I'm a girl. I think. What are you thinking about?"

"Leo. It's just… well it's a long story..."

"I got time."

"Ok, here goes..." and with that Hazel preceded to tell her the strangest tale she'd ever heard.

"Wow," that was all Piper could say. She didn't know if she should comfort her, or what. But first, another question bubbled up. "But I'm confused. Where does Leo fit into this?"

"That's just the thing," Hazel said as she rolled over to face Piper, "I used to have this… friend… who was exactly like Leo, and had the same last name. He apparently died of a heart attack at 70, but this Leo kid must be Sammy's body reincarnated as him, but in a different time."

Piper had nothing to say to this. She must be hallucinating. For one, dead girls don't talk, and Leo was most certainly not a reincarnated version of Hazel's old 'buddy.'

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Hazel stared at the ceiling.

"I would tell you yes, but I mean, come on. I'm on a magical flying boat in a Roman camp, and you want me to call someone crazy? It's weird, yes, but I think you must be correct, or at least onto something."

"Thanks. That's more than I expected of you."

"No problem. Hey, it's, like, 11:00 pm, and Annabeth still isn't back. Have you seen her?" Piper swung her legs over the hammock and slipped into her sandals.

Hazel jumped up and blocked Piper from the door, "I don't think you want to do that. Curfew is at 10:30 pm on weekdays."

"I'm not a Roman, now am I?" And with that Piper swung the door open, and was met with the sound of… well… silence. Hazel was right behind her with shorts and a tank top on. Her hair was in a sloppy bun like Piper's but the hair that fell out was curled to perfection. Piper's night clothes were basically the same, but she had decided upon an ACDC tee. They tiptoed across the floor in their worn down sandals and up the stairs into the night. A cool breeze struck Piper in the face and she wished she had brought her jacket.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Hazel whispered quietly. She was leaning against the railing, staring off into the mountains, which probably shouldn't have even been there.

"Yeah, but back to Annabeth," Piper slid down the ramp and threw her sandals back on board. "Come on!" Hazel followed, though reluctant, into the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Hazel stopped suddenly, her eyes narrowing.

"No."

"It's coming from the river!" And she took off, graceful as a gazelle. Piper had never seen anything run like Hazel did. She herself was compared to an animal, but it was instead a puma, silent and deadly.

When they got to the source, they found Percy and Annabeth asleep on the riverside, side-by-side, holding hands.

"I've never seen two people more in love," Hazel said, apparently still fully energized after their run. Piper silently agreed.

"So… what are we gonna do? We can't just leave them here," Piper asked.

"Well, I guess we could wake up Frank and Leo and make them pull Percy and Annabeth back to the ship."

"Or that could happen," Piper said as Annabeth's head lifted up.

"Who? Huh?" she said drowsily, "Percy, get up. We fell asleep beside the river. Get up!" She pushed Percy, and with the help of Piper and Hazel, she managed to wake him up.

"What the crap am I doing by the Tiber?" he asked, and stood up shakily, and helped Annabeth up.

"We were playing tag with some Romans, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth muttered, and kissed him on the cheek.

Piper wanted to shout, "_Why can't Jason love me like that?"_ But there were too many witnesses. They all trudged back to the ship and went to their rooms. Percy kissed Annabeth goodnight and stumbled down the hallway.

"So… Are you settled in nice, Hazel?" Annabeth said casually.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just gonna go to bed. It's so late."

Something told Piper that she wasn't the only girl jealous of Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and contact me about the Beatreading. Have a nice day, and may the odds be ever in your favor (And I also saw The Hunger Games).<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's your chapter. :/ Enjoy and Review.**

**The next chapter should come a little quicker. Maybe not. I'll try my best.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Leo

Hot. Hot. _Very _ hot. Roman girls really had looks on their sides.

"LEO! For the love of the gods, would you mind listening?" Piper reprimanded him angrily. "Have you or have you not ever had strange flashbacks of places or people you've never seen before?"

"Pipes, have medical forms been changed since I've last taken them?"

"Oh, yes. Is that a yes or a no?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with the medical form, you know, the one that's still in your pack?" Leo whistled at a girl who was around 2 years too old for him, and got his face planted in the ground.

"Oh. Silly me…"

"Hazel?" Leo guessed.

Piper sighed, "Yes. She thinks you're her old friend Sammy."

"That girl is really starting to creep me out," Leo said, a rare frown creasing his eyebrows.

"Leo!" Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm just telling you my opinion!" he defended himself.

"Forget it. I'm going to play video games on the ship."

"Cool! Can I come?"

"No. I'm playing single-player Halo," Piper stood up and walked up the ship's ramp.

Leo pulled a pipe cleaner out of his pocket and formed it into a giraffe. It took him ten whole minutes to make it be able to gallop, though. A shadow crossed over it and he looked up.

"Hi," Annabeth said cheerfully, Piper standing grumpily at her side. No Halo for little Pipes, Leo laughed out loud.

"Uh… hi…?" Leo said uncertainly.

"Care if we join you?"

"No…"

Both girls sat down in unison, as if they had been practicing for this their whole lives.

"Is it Termination Day already?" Leo whined like a little kid. The girls didn't laugh.

"If you wanna crack jokes, go to someone else. We have something to discuss," Piper hissed.

Leo gulped, "Hey, um- I'm gonna take you guys up on that offer to go mingle with someone else…" He began to stand, but Annabeth pulled him back down roughly.

"Actually, we have something to discuss _with_ you."

"Percy!" Leo called in Percy's direction. Annabeth smiled sweetly at him and waved. Piper copied, but not in the same adoring way Annabeth had. Percy smiled apologetically and shrugged. There was no way out now.

"Leo, we want to warn you. Don't bother Hazel about, well, 'you know what.' When she's ready, she'll talk about it. And if you do, we'll beat the crap out of you," Piper threatened him, her outstretched finger only inches away from his face. She leaned back onto her haunches.

"Is that it?" Leo mocked. He already had no intention of talking to Hazel anyway.

"No, I also wanted to tell you that you're invited to a party in our room tonight. All the Greeks are coming. Oh, and tell Frank please," Annabeth added, and when she caught Piper's eye, they burst into laughter.

So… you're leaving now?"

They both rolled their eyes and sighed, "Yes."

"Thank you." Leo smiled at a passing Roman girl who snorted in disgust.

"Bye Piper! I'm going to the forest with Percy!" Annabeth called as she ran to Percy's side.

"I can't believe you put a password on the Xbox. What is it?" Piper practically screamed once the couple was out of earshot.

So that's why she came, Leo mused to himself. "As if I would tell you!" Leo yelled back. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second glance, saw that Piper would probably win, and they continued their activity.

"Leo… Zeus help me I will murder you if you don't tell me that password!" Piper hissed.

"It's PIPERTHEIDIOT, with no spaces, and all capitals," a voice said behind Piper.

Piper and Leo both jumped and simultaneously yelped, "JASON!"

"I heard him laughing his head off about it with the Morpheus guys we brought. Of course, Leo was the only one laughing."

Leo saw Piper go beet red, but she avoided Jason's eyes and muttered something like, "Thanks…" She walked up the ramp again, and slammed the door to the hallway shut.

"Hey guess what I heard from Percy?" Leo announced proudly.

"What?"

"You know that Nico kid who was playing Angry Birds at the meeting yesterday?"

"Yeah, get on with it!"

"Well, last night he got taken away. He just sank into the Earth. Everyone thinks it's his father summoning him, but I know its Gaea."

"You would, bro. So, are you going to the party?"

"That depends if you're going. I have a sick idea of why it's not just a girl party, so I think the guys should stay in a group."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go. You think Piper's gonna be there?"

"Aww… Did someone finally take hold of his feelings for little Pipes?" Leo teased.

"Shut it, Valdez," Jason snapped, though his face blushed a deep red.

"Whatever, but when Piper realizes you aren't going to be with her and gets a boyfriend, don't come crying to me." Leo snapped his finger in a Z formation, and then walked away.

Leo could hear Jason mutter, "So dramatic…" He was about to turn around and call back something witty in Jason's direction, but he bumped into Frank.

"Hey! Just the guy I was looking for! What's up?" Frank said.

"Nothing much, except I was supposed to tell you about this party Piper and Annabeth are having, and they invited everyone."

"Cool. I'll go, I guess. Remember last night when you said you would show me how to build some swords? Well, I told some guys who are sons of Vulcan, and they want to learn some Greek ways of building. Mind giving them some pointers?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." They walked toward the armory together, telling jokes and pushing each other around.

* * *

><p>It was around 4:45 p.m. when the Vulcan guys finally let Leo go. He had showed them almost everything he knew. He sprinted to the ship and was slowed by the massive crowd of Romans around the ship's ramp. They were yelling <em>'Farewell!<em>' and _'Goodbye!_' to everyone aboard the ship, a good forty people all leaning over the rails like in _Titanic_ or something.

Leo pushed his way through the crowd and up the ramp. By the time he got there, it was already 4:55 p.m. and time to go. He shook Reyna's hand, while she gave all the Romans cell phone numbers to call back to camp, and hugs goodbye. Leo opened his arms and wiggled his fingers as if expecting a hug. Reyna rolled her eyes, and, because she was in a mildly good mood from getting a long note from Jason seconds earlier, that she gave Leo an actual hug.

She then jumped off the ship and disappeared into the crowd. A flutter of purple in the wind caught Leo's eye, only to find out that Percy had thrown his toga overboard to reveal a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. Girls screamed and tore at the toga, trying to get a piece of Percy himself. Annabeth turned bright red and began cursing at them in Greek rapidly.

Leo took another look at his watch, and it was exactly 5:00 p.m. He pushed a button on his remote and watched the ramp fold itself up and divide into railings. He pushed another button and the ship began to rise into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little better now :)<strong>

**I'm feeling the need for a Hunger Games Parody this Sunday.**

**Thank You to my patient betareader, love-seranades. :)**

**And my friend, no one but someone, who keeps me entertained from boredness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy - do!**

**I'm officially out of school for summer, and I'm pretty sure I'll be getting faster updates - but after two weeks- because I'm going to Florida, and I have to share a laptop with my mother there. All of your comments are much appreciated, and I have a few notes;**

** To: _The Greek God of the Sea_: You'll never get my virtual cookie! :D**

**To: _alejandrita0202: _Thank you. Thank you very much.**

**To:_ I so RaNdOm:_ See? I updated! I did, I did, I did!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: ****I own absolutely nothing. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Jason

The party was planned to start at 8:00, but nobody said when it was going to end. Jason decided to be 'fashionably' late with all the boys. In all, there were 20 guys on ship, and only 17 girls, and they were all Greeks.

A knock on the door made him jump. Almost everything did nowadays, but he managed to hide it. The most important thing Lupa had ever told him was coming into play; never show your weakness. He quickly stuffed his gold coin in his pocket (he had been fingering it the whole time) and unlocked the door.

Leo sauntered in, flashing a mischievous smile. "Ready to par-tay?" All the guys coming were behind and they were whooping and jumping on each other. This was going to be a long night.

They ran down the hallway, making quite a lot of noise with Percy on their shoulders. The girls' door looked just like any other, and was oddly quiet. The boys fell silent.

"Was it moved to the conference room?" someone whispered.

Jason gave a light knock, and the door creaked open. It was pitch black inside. Leo flipped the light switch on. The girls were nowhere in sight. Guys flooded in, but the room was still quite empty.

Then lights went off and the door slammed shut.

"You're in our territory now," Annabeth called from nowhere. A sudden scream pierced the silence, sending boys scrambling in different directions.

_Is this what a Greek party is? More like a horror movie,_thought Jason.

"Tyler? I can't find Tyler! And Elliot's been taken, too! They were right-"a voice was suddenly silenced.

"Run! They're grabbing at random!" another screeched.

Jason suddenly felt someone grab his arm and drag him to the wall. He punched the air violently, but his arms were held down. "Stop, Jason. If we're quiet enough, I think we can slip into the closet and watch from there," Percy whispered, although it was barely audible. They slipped into the closet, and listened until all of the voices stopped.

As the lights flickered on, Jason and Percy saw the rest of the boys in a row of chairs. Girls swung down from rafters, high-fiving each other and giggling. Two chairs were empty in the row. When would the girls notice?

"So, if you two would so kindly come out with us, we would gladly not knock you out," Annabeth said, appearing behind Percy with a dagger to his neck. Piper was right behind Jason.

"How…?"Percy started.

"We knew some of you would try and hide in here. So Annabeth and I volunteered for a stake-out. Boys are so predictable," Piper stated proudly, "Okay, let's go."

They were pushed out of the closet and into the chairs, where their feet and hands were bound by some nylon rope. Their mouths were covered with handkerchiefs.

"So…What are you gonna do with us?" Jason asked innocently. All of the girls looked at Hazel, who had a demented smile on her face.

"I had the idea -all of the girls agreed, too- that we should have a little fun, and then start the party," Hazel declared, "But we weren't exactly sure what that would be."

A pale girl around the age of 9 stepped forward. She had blonde (well, it was more white) hair and violet eyes. She wore the traditional Camp Half-Blood shirt, and light-blue torn jean shorts. "That's where I, Danӓa, came up with the idea of playing a little game. Girls play truth-or-dare, based on boys. You don't get hurt…, well…, not unless a dare goes wrong, and we have our fun." Her voice reminded Jason of a soft breeze, like all the words flowed together, and it put him strangely at ease. The other boys' shoulders relaxed, as if they were suddenly calmed as well.

Piper glanced at Annabeth and nodded. Danӓa must have some power that can change emotion. But no matter how hard Jason tried to feel angry for being manipulated by a 9-year old, he couldn't do it. He was still her captive.

Annabeth tapped Danӓa on the shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. She closed her eyes, and Jason felt anger flood through him, so sudden that he didn't understand why he was mad anymore, and the anger was gone.

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_thought Annabeth. All of the girls sat in a circle, their weapons set aside.

"You first, Danӓa," a girl shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Annabeth, truth or dare?" Danӓa asked.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Dare, I guess."

Danӓa smiled, "Just what I wanted to hear. Let's see… I dare you to kiss all the boys!"

Annabeth felt her face go red. She stood up and kissed every one of the boys on the cheek, but stopped at the end of the line, right before Percy, pulled down the handkerchief and kissed him on the lips. Everyone laughed, and Annabeth sat down.

"Ok…,I'll go with… Hazel. Truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth." Everyone groaned in protest. Truths were no fun.

"Is it true that you can make tunnels and move dirt? Being the daughter of Ha- Pluto, you know?"

"Of course! I would show you… but we're sort of on a boat…"

They all played for about 10 more minutes, got bored, and finally untied the boys. Percy sat by Annabeth, and declared it was his turn.

"Hmm…Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… go sit in the closet with Piper for 5 minutes, while Frank continues the game."

Annabeth grinned at her boyfriend, then at Piper she mouthed, _I'm sorry_, and watched Jason and Piper walk into the closet.

"Ok, Elliot; Truth or dare?" Frank asked.

"Dare."

* * *

><p>Five hours later, after many games, Percy was helping Annabeth down the hall to her room. She hadn't slept in at least four days, and it was starting to take its toll. She could barely keep her eyes open.<p>

"Did you have fun, Wise girl?" Percy teased. He was half-dragging, half-carrying her now.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered back.

"Owl Ears," Percy retorted.

"Coral Kisser," Annabeth smiled weakly.

"That's not very nice, you know." They had reached her door now. "Can you make it in, smart stuff?"

"That's more of a compliment, but yes." She turned to face him.

He patted her on the head, kissed her nose, and opened the door. Annabeth walked in and whispered, "Goodnight, Percy," and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Beatread by -you knew it- : love-serenades<strong>

**Ahhh..., Percebeth 3**

**Anyway,**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

This is it, guys. The last chapter. It has no ending. The new book's coming out in two days, and I just can't carry this one on anymore. I'll be making a new one about Maximum Ride, though. I just need some more ideas. Post in the comments what you want me to do.

This has not been edited. I guess you should just enjoy this last chapter while you can.

Dydery, out.

P.S. I don't own anything...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Piper

After about 8 days, Annabeth and Percy slowed down on the whole 'love bird' thing, and finally got to actually talking. And fighting. And yelling. But somehow, even after various name-callings, they made up. It made Piper's head spin crazy just watching them go back and forth, again and again. Annabeth; a stubborn, smart girl, and Percy; a stubborn, well…less than smart boy, were truly a pair to be reckoned with. It was a miracle they could be friends let alone in a relationship.

Most of the day, they were gone –to who knows where- and no matter how hard everyone looked, they couldn't be found. Piper didn't really care, but the Stolls took it upon themselves to start a game, kind of like betting, where players would try and find out where they went to. The winner would get the jackpot: a stack of five dollar bills that each player threw in. According to current count, there was only one clue; a gum wrapper.

"They're never going to find them, are they?" Jason asked her one day, while they were playing chess on the deck.

"Probably not, but it keeps them out of trouble. I kind of want to join in myself." Piper laughed. They weren't dating, but at the same time they weren't just friends. She still didn't know if he still had feelings for Reyna, anyway.

"I'll bet we could find them after just one day of searching," Jason said.

"Why don't we? We don't need the money, but it'd sure be fun to rub it in their faces!" Piper exclaimed.

"I guess it'd keep me from being so bored my hair will go gray," Jason added, and they both stood up.

"Where should we look first?" asked Jason.

"Annabeth, as we both know, is very smart. We must think like Annabeth to find them."

"Wait a second. Are you calling me-?"

"No time! Everyone will be looking hard for them in the most secret places, right?"

"I get what you're saying! They're hiding in plain sight!"

"Yes. So, where do we look now?"

"Maybe… here!" Jason pulled up the chess board, and pieces went flying. There was nothing but the deck underneath.

"Nice. So when exactly did it occur to you that they would fit underneath a chess board?" Piper laughed. Jason was still standing there, smiling like an idiot, "What?"

"Nothing… nothing… I was just going to tell you there's a latch right there," Jason said innocently.

"What?!" Piper practically yelled. She reached down and ran her hand along the deck, feeling for the latch. She found it, and unhooked it. Piper stuck her head down the hole it made, and immediately saw Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Frank and Hazel were all jumping on an oversized trampoline.

"Sup Pipes? We've been waiting _forever_ for you two. It took you long enough to tell her, Jason!" Leo said, "Now get in and close the hatch or people will hear us." Jason and Piper jumped down and landed in some beanbags, the hatch slamming behind them.

"You knew?" Piper demanded.

"Maybe just a little bit. I couldn't tell you in front of anyone else, or they'd want in. This place was designed for only us seven," Jason shrugged.

"How about a tour? There's the miniature library, a tiny sword fighting ring, a blacksmith/metal work shop, and an artwork studio with a stable for Arion who is, according to Frank, is currently in Tahiti," Leo said all in one breath, " A skate board ramp, a salt water aquarium and this giant trampoline!"

"I can use whatever I want?" Piper exclaimed.

"You bet." Percy yelled.

"But won't they hear us?" Piper asked.

"The ceiling has soundproofing material in it. You'd be surprised how well it works," Leo screamed.

"I'm gonna go skate," Piper shouted.

"Ok," Everyone else hollered at the same time.

As Piper went in the rhythmic back-and-forth, she thought about her chances with Jason. She had about a 50/50 chance, as far as she knew.

The skateboard rolled out from under her, and it sent Piper flying. She hit her head against the ramp and everything went fuzzy. She tried to sit up, and heard something that sounded like shouting. Someone helped her up and into a chair. All of her senses felt dulled. After a while, everything got clearer, and she found herself on her hammock.

"What the heck?" Piper muttered to herself. It must have been late; the moon was high in the sky, and it was jet black outside her window. Annabeth and Hazel were asleep. Piper slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
